


Haught Boxing Day

by Pllionfish



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: After "casually" mentioning an interest in smoking weed with Waverly,  Nicole plans a perfect stoner day the week between Christmas and New Year's.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Haught Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came randomly while writing my last work, 'Stop Yeeting Nicole,' & when several readers commented that they would read it I had to give it a shot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicole Haught felt a shiver down her spine that had very little to do with the freezing temperatures of December in Canada and much more to do with her current errand. Where she would usually drive her police cruiser, she found herself navigating the lonely roads behind the wheel of her girlfriend’s red Jeep, her mind drifting to the last conversation they had before Waverly had palmed her the keys. 

“You’re sure, you’re into this?” Nicole asked, looking down into Waverly Earp’s gorgeous hazel eyes. Nicole tried not to think about the multitudes of promises those eyes held and instead focused on making sure there was no fear or doubt in them before taking the keys. “And you’re sure you don’t want to come?” 

“Yes, Baby, I’m into this and no, I don’t need to come. Besides, I have to run some of my own errands…” 

“Oh yeah,” Nicole asked, pulling Waverly to her by the belt loops of her far too dangerous tight blue jeans, “Like what?” Nicole bent to whisper directly in Waverly’s ear, smirking at the immediate shudder that passed through her girlfriend’s fingers resting on her chest. Waverly took a deep breath through her nose before shaking her head from side to side, her luminous brown curls tossing over her shoulders in the process. 

“Never you mind!” Waverly snickered, stepping backwards. “Now, get going. We’re supposed to meet back here at four, remember?” 

Nicole’s smile widened until her dimples popped on her cheeks. 

“Yes ma’am,” she said before darting forward to place a quick peck on Waverly’s nose. Nicole flitted away before Waverly had a chance to react, heading to her front door. “Wait, if I’m taking your car how are you getting around?” 

“I, uh, don’t worry about it,” Waverly croaked, waving her hand to brush Nicole towards the door. Nicole stopped and gave her a look. 

“Waves…” 

“Hush.” 

“No one, and I mean no one, can know about this Waves…” Nicole warned. Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“One, we’re not breaking any laws, Nicole, and two, I didn’t tell anyone anything. Now let me have my mysteries, please?” Waverly said, flashing a warm smile at Nicole. “Get out of here, Haught.” 

“Hmm… fine. I’ll see you in a bit. Be careful.” 

“You too, Baby,” Waverly smiled, dipping her gaze to the ground. Nicole flashed her one last smile before departing her house. As soon as the door shut, Waverly hopped forward and grabbed her coat from the rack by the front door before darting through the house to the backyard. The cold air bit through her open coat as she exited through a chain link fence to a back parking lot where a nondescript sedan waited for her, with her best friend Jeremy Chetri behind the wheel.

“You know, Purgatory has Uber now,” he greeted her as she slid into the front passenger seat. 

“Yeah, but this way we get to hang out, Jer-bear,” Waverly explained, securing her seatbelt. “Now onto Sobeys!” 

Jeremy shook his head but smiled as he threw his car into reverse and slowly left the parking lot. 

To some, a semi-secret weekly tradition of grocery shopping together may seem like an odd friend activity, but for Jeremy and Waverly it fit. Considering they spent most of their time fighting demons or shooting family members the odd chore of stocking the pantry felt wonderfully normal. It allowed the two of them to spend time together, figure out new vegan ingredients worth trying, and it made them forget for a few minutes that the world could end in any number of weird ways. 

As always, Jeremy grabbed the cart and Waverly tossed her bag in the seat, leading the way through the aisles with both her list and Jeremy’s. 

“So, why did you want to meet up so early today? And why does Nicole have your car?” Jeremy asked as Waverly picked up a bag of oranges and set it in the cart. 

“We have a date night and Nicole didn’t want to take the cruiser out of town,” Waverly shrugged. Technically, both things were true… 

“Oh, a date night, huh? Anything special on the menu?” Jeremy asked playfully as Waverly picked through the greens. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Waverly said, utterly refusing to look at Jeremy’s face as she wandered off. 

*****

“Welcome to the Co-op,” a kind, scratchy voice called as a bell over the door heralded Nicole’s entrance. It took every bit of Nicole’s extensive training not to let her jaw drag the floor as she took in the jars, bottles and packages of weed all around her. The air was heavy with a sweet, resiny aroma that made Nicole’s fingers feel gritty somehow. “First time?”

“Y-Yeah,” Nicole managed, clearing her throat once. “I mean, first time in a store anyway…” 

The proprietor laughed long and low as she came around the counter towards Nicole. Nicole did her best not to put her hands at her belt, remembering vividly that she currently had no badge, no gun and absolutely nothing on her that could identify her as a cop. She had carefully chosen her wardrobe to consist of worn jeans, black chucks, a white tee and a black hoodie with a Raptors cap covering the lion’s share of her flaming red hair. If anything, she looked pretty much exactly as she did in high school, except with a better ass and clearer skin. 

“Don’t look so worried, Kid, the cops aren’t gonna bust in here. Now come on, let’s get you fixed up.” 

*****

“Okay, what exactly kind of date do you two have planned?” Jeremy asked as he watched Waverly toss in another bar of “ethical as hell chocolate.” 

“Are you sure you want me to answer that, Jer?” Waverly replied with a saucy toss of her hair. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“Girl. please. Everyone in Purgatory knows about your sex life thanks to half price tequila night last month,” Jeremy laughed. “But seriously, I’ve been shopping with you for months now and I’ve never seen you buy anything like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like four kinds of fruit, three kinds of chocolate and two kinds of vegan sticks!” Jeremy said. “Are you finally getting your “Nine and ½ Weeks” on?” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Waverly breezed by. “And besides, I don’t remember saying a damned thing about the amount of coconut oil you go through.” 

“It works for everything!” 

*****

“So what are you looking for?” Mary, the owner of the weed shop, asked. Nicole bit on her bottom lip, conjuring up language from a life that she had once lived. 

“Flower for sure, probably two strains. One cerebral with a bit of couch lock and one super heavy on the euphoria and body high,” Nicole said, her eyes scanning around. Mary nodded thoughtfully. 

“I can do that. I’d recommend the Yeti OG if you don’t need to get anything done in the next few hours. Blue Crush will give you the body high you’re after.”

“Blue crush?” Nicole grinned, taking it as a sign. Nicole had turned that movie on for Waverly more than three times now but somehow they had yet to make it to the end… “Yeah okay, give me 5 grams of each, Zig Zags and a grinder, please.” 

“What color on the grinder?” Mary asked, while turning to grab her scale from next to the register. Nicole glanced down at the display case before her eyes caught the perfect one. 

“The rainbow one, please,” Nicole requested with a broad smile. 

Five minutes later, Nicole bounced through the parking lot of the Co-op holding a brown paper bag in one hand and a smile on her face. 

*****

“So you’re really not going to tell me?” Jeremy tried one last time as he unloaded Waverly’s groceries on Nicole’s kitchen counter. Waverly laughed. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” 

“You got two kinds of ice cream, Waverly! Do you know how hard it was to get them to stock ONE kind of vegan ice cream and now you go and buy them out of stock?!” 

“Okay… if you must know…” Waverly started, looking into Jeremy’s eager puppy eyes. “Nicole is PMSing,” Waverly lied in a rush. “And we’ve been fighting about stupid stuff so I…” 

“Ohhh, say no more. Please,” Jeremy said, holding up his hands. “I mean, I’m honored to be included and I have so much respect and, um, appreciation for women going through… that….” 

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. She should feel bad about using lady problems to lie to her best friend, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Thanks, Jer-bear. And, obviously, don’t mention this to Nicole… You know that fiery temper of hers…” Waverly patted Jeremy on the back. 

“Oh yeah, totes, no problem… Hey, I’m gonna get out of here. Tell Nicole I hope she feels better,” Jeremy said, quickly hugging Waverly’s side before sliding out of the small house. Waverly allowed herself a few minutes to giggle as she put away the groceries and prepared for Nicole to get home with their real treats. 

From the first time Nicole had “casually” brought up smoking weed, Waverly could tell that it was something that the older woman was more than passably interested in. At first, Nicole focused the proposition on the idea that weed can make sex more sensual; if such a thing was even possible. It hadn’t taken long for Nicole to admit the truth; given the way her brain constantly ran weed was one of the few things that ever turned her mind off. Considering the amount of stress the two of them were always under, Nicole reasoned, it may not be the worst idea to give themselves a mini mental vacation. 

Waverly agreed almost without thinking about it. Once Nicole assured her that she could imbibe safely and in a way that wouldn’t jeopardize her job, they began planning for a day no one would need them.The week between Christmas and New Years turned out to be perfect. Nicole was able to take several days off in exchange for agreeing to work the early shift on New Year’s Day and Waverly made it exceptionally clear to Wynonna that she would be staying with Nicole and would not be available for research, bail or transportation until Nicole reported for work. 

Wynonna, of course, ignored her, but when Waverly threatened to hold her down and tell her, in minute detail, about each of her and Nicole’s first three dates she promised to fuck off. 

Nicole walked into her house with a smile, thrilled to come home to Waverly standing in the kitchen in her socks and one of Nicole’s old flannels. She toed off her shoes and hung up her hat on the peg next to her Stetson, unzipping her hoodie as she went. 

“Hey Baby,” Waverly greeted Nicole while pulling out a container of berries from the fridge. “How was it?” 

“Interesting,” Nicole said, pressing a quick kiss to Waverly’s temple before going to lean on the opposite side of the kitchen island. “What you got there?” 

“Strawberries and raspberries. Apparently, eating fruit cuts down on the dry mouth.” 

“You did research, didn’t you?” Nicole snickered. 

“Of course I did research,” Waverly said, pulling out a small paring knife to trim the tops off the strawberries. “What did you get?”

“Two different strains,” Nicole said, emptying the bag on the island. “Yeti OG will mellow us out and this one will make us feel… well, feel a lot in any case.” 

“What’s it called?” 

“Blue Crush,” Nicole smirked. 

“Oh my God,” Waverly laughed. “We’re never watching that movie again.” 

“I don’t see what the problem is.” 

“The music is awful, Nicole!” 

“Yeah, but the cinematography…” Nicole closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in an exaggerated fashion as Waverly smacked her on the arm playfully. Nicole laughed outright and pulled Waverly to her in a rough hug before kissing her forehead. “Either one will work for this experiment, it’s just a matter of which one you want first? I wouldn’t recommend mixing them until we see how you react.” 

“Sure… let’s try the body one,” Waverly said, turning her head to kiss the collar of Nicole’s tee shirt. Nicole swallowed roughly. 

“Yeah, okay. Let me go and I can roll one. It’s been a little bit so no judgement,” Nicole said, rubbing her nose against Waverly’s quickly before pulling away. 

Waverly watched, silently impressed, as Nicole went to work. Her exposure to weed had been limited to loose joints passed around high school parties in the dark. It was clear that Nicole knew exactly what she was doing as her deft fingers twisted, pinched and rolled a quick and flawless joint. Nicole studied both ends of the rolled cigarette before turning it over in her hands and smirking up at Waverly. 

“As I live and breathe, Officer Haught,” Waverly chuckled. Nicole huffed out a laugh as she rummaged through her kitchen drawers and found a book of matches from Bespoke. 

“Alright, we’re going to time this out okay? You’re gonna take one hit and then we’re gonna wait and see how it makes you feel,” Nicole said, placing the joint between her teeth to strike a match. A flare of orange light cupped in her hands right before she dipped the end of the cigarette down and quickly lit it before blowing out the match. Blue smoke wafted from Nicole’s hands as she drew in a deep breath. 

The smoke shot through Nicole’s body, immediately clutching her throat as she exhaled in a groan before coughing twice. 

“Shit! I can’t remember the last time I coughed…” Nicole gasped, handing off the joint to Waverly. “Just take a little, inhale and then exhale through your nose. Kinda like yoga breathing but way more fun.” 

Waverly gingerly pulled on the joint, careful not to breathe too deep but almost instantly aware of the burning in her chest. She blew out a cloud of smoke a moment later and handed the joint back to Nicole, who took a quick second hit before pinching it out and glancing at the time. 

“Now what?” Waverly giggled. Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly’s cheek tenderly before backing away to grab two water bottles from the fridge. 

“Now we wait a few minutes and make sure you don’t go ape shit,” Nicole said, handing over a water bottle. 

A few minutes later, when Waverly had shown no ill effects, Nicole relit the joint and passed it back to Waverly after taking her turn. Within a few moments, the couple had passed into a slow, quiet rhythm of dragging and passing, Nicole carefully watching Waverly for any reaction. 

Nicole noticed when Waverly’s shoulders dropped several inches as she leaned forward on the kitchen island. 

“Oh whoa,” Waverly sighed, dropping her head so that her hair fell forward over her shoulders. Nicole smirked around the last pull of the joint before tossing it into the sink and turning the water on to wash it down. 

“You okay, Waves?” Nicole asked, rubbing her hands along Waverly’s arms slowly. Waverly let out a deep, long sigh as she reveled in Nicole’s touch. 

“Yeah… yeah, I just feel fuzzy. Can we go sit down?” Waverly asked. Nicole nodded. 

“Sure. Upstairs or living room?” Nicole asked. “We’re not doing anything until you get your sea legs, so just pick which will be more comfortable for you.” 

Waverly nodded once, squeezing Nicole’s hand in appreciation. 

“Can we go lay down under the covers?” Waverly asked in a sweet voice. Nicole couldn’t help herself; she leaned forward quickly and pressed quick kisses to Waverly’s eyelids, cheeks and forehead before taking her hands in hers and leading her through the house and up the stairs. 

“Come on, Baby Girl,” Nicole giggled, starting to feel her own high settle in between her temples. She couldn’t remember that there were a billion things to worry about at the given moment, but she knew that she had clean sheets, fairy lights and her bluetooth speaker set up for the perfect lounging atmosphere. 

Nicole lightly guided Waverly to her bed by the hips before pulling out her phone and pulling up a playlist that she hadn’t played in years. “Is this Love” by Bob Marley and the Wailers filled the room as Nicole flopped on the bed next to Waverly, her face burrowed in the pillows. 

We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads  
We'll share the shelter, of my single bed  
We'll share the same room  
Is this love, is this love, is this love  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?

Waverly rolled onto her side to face Nicole, her fingers almost automatically going to run through flaming red hair. Nicole groaned into the pillowcase, her shoulders dropping dramatically as Waverly scratched her head.   
“Mmmm,” was all Nicole could manage as she pushed against the touch. 

“I want to love you,” Waverly sang along with the track, scooting forward until her nose brushed against Nicole’s cheekbone. “And treat you right…” 

Nicole shivered uncontrollably as Waverly sang to her, her sweet voice washing over Nicole’s skin in time with the decades old song. 

“I want to love you,” Waverly crooned, pulling her body flush with Nicole’s hip before bending to her ear. “Every day and every night.” 

Nicole turned her head away from the pillows to look into Waverly’s eyes; blown out and mildly red around the edges. Nicole started to ask how she was feeling but before the words could come, Waverly darted forward to kiss Nicole on her left dimple. 

“We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads,” Waverly sang, lightly pushing on Nicole’s shoulder until she weakly rolled over on to her back, her hands instantly reaching up for Waverly’s hips as she settled on Nicole’s abdomen. “We'll share the shelter, of my single bed.” 

As Waverly began to sing the next line, Nicole sat up and slanted her mouth against Waverly’s, groaning at the sensation until Waverly pulled back with a smirk. 

“Is this love, is this love, is this love, Is this love that I'm feelin'?” Waverly sang softly, her lips only a breath away from Nicole’s. 

“Yes,” Nicole whispered, lacing her fingers through Waverly’s hair to pull her back into a long, slow kiss. She broke away after a moment and gave Waverly a look. “Yeah?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Waverly purred, dropping back down to kiss Nicole once more. Their fingers entwined on Waverly’s hips as she traced her tongue over Nicole’s bottom lip, easing the embrace into a liquid dance of teeth and tongue and gasping breath. When Waverly began working her way down Nicole’s neck Nicole managed to clear her head with a deep breath. 

“Baby, you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to - ohhh fuck….” Nicole arched off the bed as Waverly ground down on her pelvis in the middle of her sentence. 

“Nicole. Did you or did you not tell me that weed can heighten sensations during sex?” Waverly asked, bracing her hands above Nicole’s shoulders as she pressed into her writhing girlfriend. Nicole nodded, jaw clenched below her. “Now, I wasn’t sold, but you definitely are making the case for it…” 

“Ugh,” Nicole gasped. “Oh my GOD, Waves.” 

Waverly chuckled as she leaned back down to kiss Nicole almost chastely before sitting back up and pulling at the hem of her shirt. Nicole quickly sat up, running her hands up Waverly’s ribs, pulling the article of clothing off and flinging it across the room before registering what color it was. She did, however, fully note that Waverly’s bra was lacy and robin’s egg blue with satin straps that almost shimmered in the fairy light. 

“When did you get THAT?!” Nicole asked, cupping her girlfriend’s covered breasts in her hands gently before dipping her head to press her mouth to Waverly’s hot skin. 

“Same day I got the green set. It was a really good sale,” Waverly breathed as Nicole slowly licked from her sternum down to the bottom of her bra while her fingers worked the clasp on Waverly’s back. 

“Mmm, I love you in blue but this…” Nicole paused to fling the bra in a similar direction as the aforementioned shirt. “This is soooo much better, Waves.” Nicole closed her eyes and delighted in the way that Waverly’s skin felt against her hands and mouth as Waverly rolled against her. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” 

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly huffed, pulling at Nicole’s tee shirt in a daze. Nicole broke away to whip her shirt off, quickly followed by her sports bra, all while Waverly worked her jean clad pelvis over Nicole’s lap. As soon as her hands could return to Waverly’s flesh, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s torso to roll them over onto Waverly’s back before she scooted back just enough to unbutton her jeans and peel them down her shaking thighs. Nicole clumsily kicked her pants off the edge of the bed before diving back down to Waverly, her mouth insistent on Waverly’s stomach as she yanked her jeans over her hips. 

“Oh fuck,” Nicole groaned, resting her forehead below Waverly’s belly button for a second to collect herself. 

“You like?” Waverly asked, lounging back on the pillows with her fingers tracing over Nicole’s hair as she stretched on the mattress below Nicole. Nicole continued to breathe deeply and slowly as she reached out and traced the perfect blue satin thong that was waiting for her. Nicole bit down on her bottom lip at the sensation of smooth silk coupled with the innate familiarity of Waverly’s slick folds. 

“Oh my God, Baby, I love it… how bad do you want to keep them?” Nicole asked, lightly running her index finger over the satin while looking up at Waverly with a devilish grin. 

“If you rip them, I’ll be very sad and you’ll have to make it up to me,” Waverly warned. Nicole’s smile widened as she lowered her mouth to Waverly and traced her tongue over the darkening blue fabric. “Ah!” Waverly yelped at the sensation, jolting away until she felt Nicole’s strong fingers grip her waist and press down before kissing Waverly’s covered labia. Waverly clenched her hands into fists, her fingernails biting into the skin of her palms as Nicole slowly ran her tongue over the fabric. “Jesus, Nicole, you can just take them off, you don’t have to- oh fuck!”   
Nicole snickered as her fingers pushed the satin to the side, making way for her mouth to fully taste Waverly’s clit. Nicole worked her tongue slow, shivering at the taste, before letting her fingers move the thong back as she ran her nose along Waverly’s slit. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Waverly keened, pressing her hips to Nicole’s face. Nicole swallowed her smile as she trailed her mouth down the satin thong, just to where it disappeared into- “FUCK! Okay! OKAY, Jesus, Nic,” Waverly whined as Nicole paused, looking up with pure evil in her eyes. “I swear to GOD if you don’t rip them off right the fuck now, Nicole Rayleigh Haught I’m going to OH MY GOD!” Waverly broke off, sobbing as Nicole tore the thong using both her hands and her teeth before sinking into Waverly fully with a laugh. Waverly threw her head back in almost agony as Nicole sucked her clit into her mouth, hard. Nicole continued to chuckle, the vibrations of her joy soaring into Waverly’s skin as she sank into the sensations around her. 

Nicole closed her eyes, basking in the wonderful single-mindedness that weed gave her. It’s not like her mind wandered a lot when she was in this position, in general, but right now, Nicole couldn’t quote a single statute or law but she knew exactly what Waverly Earp’s thighs felt like against her cheeks. The taste of Waverly was already one of Nicole’s favorite things but now Nicole felt like she was drinking literal nectar as she worked Waverly over thoroughly and with absolutely no mercy. 

Waverly’s hands went from her sides to the sheets to tangled in Nicole’s hair in a smooth roll of motion. Unable to stop herself, she pulled hard on Nicole’s hair while grinding herself into her mouth, gasping for even a breath of air as her free hand tore at her breast. 

“Shit, I’m so close, Baby,” Waverly confessed, her voice high against the ceiling. Nicole growled, actually fucking growled, against Waverly’s skin as she pressed harder against her. In a second, Nicole felt Waverly go rigid, absolutely motionless off the bed for a long moment before everything came crashing back to reality. Waverly howled, lights flashing behind her eyes as she bowed against Nicole’s hold, quivering from her toes to the ends of her hair. 

A low hum pulsed against Waverly’s skin as Nicole turned to kiss the inside of Waverly’s thigh as she settled back on the bed. 

“Holy SHIT,” Waverly sighed, running her hands through her own tangled hair. Nicole grinned and kissed her hipbone. “Come here.” 

Waverly cupped the back of Nicole’s head to pull her up the bed and to her mouth. The two women groaned at the mixture of Waverly’s taste on both of their tongues before pulling back to share a sweet smile. 

“Thank you,” Waverly said, grinning almost shyly. Nicole kissed her nose quickly. 

“Thank you. And I’m sorry for tearing your underwear. Again.” 

“You do like ripping my clothes off, Officer Haught.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Nicole agreed, her lips quickly meeting Waverly’s. 

“Although…” Waverly started, her hands slowly running down Nicole’s bare back, “I cannot help but notice that your underwear are still on…” 

Nicole arched into Waverly’s touch as her hands slid over her ass. Waverly smirked up at Nicole before giving her a playful swat over the black cotton. Nicole’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Waves!” 

“Oh come on, like you haven’t thought about holding me over your knee and teaching me a lesson…” Waverly said, running her hands over Nicole as the redhead trembled above her. 

“Well NOW I sure am… Ugh, Baby, are you sure? I didn’t know that was something you were into?” 

“I mean, I could get into almost anything with you, Nicole,” Waverly said, batting her eyelashes while slowly wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist. “For example, right now, getting into you is pretty much the only thing on my mind.” 

Before Nicole could register what had happened, Waverly had tightened her thighs around Nicole’s waist and had flipped them in one smooth motion. Nicole bounced back against the mattress, not even bothering to hide the delight at being thrown by the smaller woman. 

“Oh Baby, that was REALLY good. You’ve been practicing your grappling, haven’t you?” 

Waverly bent down, her eyes dark as she rested her forehead against Nicole’s. 

“Nicole, if you keep talking about grappling I’m going to tie you to the bed and make you cry before I let you cum,” Waverly said in a low voice that Nicole felt directly in her pussy. Nicole gaped up at her, usually submissive but incredibly hot, girlfriend, unable to breathe. “Now… what is it that you wanted?” 

“You,” Nicole gasped, unable to look away. “I just want you, Waverly Earp.” 

Waverly let herself smile for a moment before kissing Nicole lightly and pulling back to stare down at her, still smoldering. 

“You have me. Sitting above you. Naked. Soaking Wet. And asking you, Nicole,” Waverly bent down to kiss Nicole’s jaw, “Haught… what exactly do you want?” 

Nicole rolled her hips up without thinking, unable to stop herself as she dug her fingers into Waverly’s ass. 

“I want you to fuck me hard,” Nicole panted, barely able to form the words as Waverly snaked her hand down her stomach. 

“Oh, Baby, I think I can take care of that,” Waverly said, a wicked smile dancing across her lips as she pressed Nicole back to the bed and took her wrist in her hand. Waverly paused to kiss the thin skin on the inside of Nicole’s wrist before directing her hand to the headboard above them. “You may want to hang on for this…” 

Nicole nodded rapidly, her knuckles quickly going white as she gripped the furniture behind her with both hands as Waverly slalomed down her torso, her mouth dancing over Nicole’s hot, pale skin as she reached her goal. Waverly didn’t bother to look up as she tugged Nicole’s underwear away, the black cotton sticking to Nicole’s skin from being absolutely saturated. 

“Fuck, Nic,” Waverly muttered, tracing her fingers over Nicole’s folds. “You’re so fucking wet.” 

“Uh-huh,” Nicole gritted out through her teeth as Waverly worked her fingers slowly. “Waves, please…” 

“Don’t worry, Baby, I’m getting there,” Waverly grinned before ducking her head to replace her fingers with her tongue. Nicole swore long and low as Waverly worked her mouth over Nicole’s entrance, delighting in the experience of drinking Nicole dry. After not very long at all, Nicole gasped to feel two fingers slide into her, slowly at first and then quicker and with more force. 

“Get up here,” Nicole groaned, lifting her hips into Waverly’s thrusts. In a flash, Waverly had climbed up Nicole’s long body to straddle her hips before kissing Nicole’s gasping mouth. Before Nicole had a chance to sink into the embrace, Waverly pulled back, rocking her hips hard over Nicole as she used her weight to power the thrusts of her fingers. Nicole tossed her head back, red flames of hair flashing over the white pillow case as she came undone under Waverly. 

“Baby, please,” Nicole begged in a high thready tone that told Waverly everything she needed to know about how close Nicole was to losing her mind. Waverly bucked her hips harder and brought her free hand down to press her thumb unceasingly against Nicole’s clit. The pressure was just enough to throw Nicole bodily over the edge as she screamed from her throat. “WAVES!” 

“Mmm-hmm, that’s it Baby,” Waverly cooed, her hips still pushing into the quivering mass that was her gorgeous, thoroughly fucked girlfriend. Nicole thrashed back and forth against the bed, her hands finally breaking their hold on the headboard as she clawed her fingers into Waverly’s perfect ass, desperate for something solid to hold as she realized that the smaller woman was not stopping. Without the ability to think clearly, Nicole released her left hand and reared back before smacking Waverly hard on the ass with a sound that shivered through the room and through both of their bodies. Nicole’s eyes widened in shock at her body’s actions but before she could say anything, Waverly had ground down hard on her and gasped, “Do it again.” 

Nicole swallowed hard, pulling Waverly harder to her before giving her a smack on the right side. Waverly arched an eyebrow at her, sweat beading down the lines of her smirk. 

“You can do better than that…” 

“Waves,” Nicole mouthed, unable to make a sound as she stared up at the goddess above her. 

“You asked for rough,” Waverly countered, flicking her finger over Nicole’s aching clit. “Unless you want me to stop…” 

Another smack rang out against the walls, making Waverly hitch in her rhythm for a second as she cried out. 

“YES!” Waverly shouted, her hips jerking of their own volition as Nicole arched into her from below. Nicole could tell that Waverly was unbelievably close to her own release and Nicole wasn’t sure if hers had ever ended so she clamped her fingers on Waverly’s hips, her fingers scratching into the skin as she hauled herself back to seated. Nicole bit down on the top of Waverly’s collarbone right as her right hand released and swatted Waverly once more. “NICOLE!” 

Nicole moaned in unison as her own orgasm rocked through her, the intensity knocking her flat once more as Waverly bounced over her. Both remained panting and groaning for a long moment as Waverly fell to Nicole’s chest in a heap, Nicole’s hands lightly rubbing the heated skin on her bottom. 

“Mmm, fuck,” Waverly groaned. “That was…” 

“Intense,” Nicole supplied. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh I think we’ve proven I’m better than okay,” Waverly chuckled. Nicole rolled her eyes and gave Waverly another pop on the butt, this one much lighter than any of the others. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Nicole asked. 

“No, I promise, Baby. Thanks for going there with me.” 

“Of course… I didn’t think it’d be something I’d like but, well,” Nicole glanced away, flushing a little. 

“You do love my ass,” Waverly said, nuzzling her nose into Nicole’s neck.   
“Guilty as charged,” Nicole grinned. “How are you feeling, otherwise?” 

“Well and truly fucked, thank you,” Waverly laughed, kissing Nicole’s shoulder once. “But as far as anything else, I don’t feel a lot. Happy… sleepy… Oh my GOD I’m starving!” 

Nicole burst out laughing as Waverly sat up suddenly. 

“What? Don’t laugh at me, we just burned about two thousand calories!” Waverly said, kicking her feet over the edge of the bed. “And besides, I got treats.” 

Nicole sat up, shuffling to the edge of the bed before standing with a stretch. 

“What kind of treats?” Nicole asked, going to her dresser to grab a clean pair of boxers and a ratty tank top that was softer than God. Waverly flounced out of the room, bare assed and smiling as she padded down the stairs. Nicole smirked and followed her back to the kitchen.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of munchies you got, or what kind I get obviously, so I got a little bit of everything. I got ice cream, vegan sticks, popcorn, chocolate, fruit, hummus and worst case scenario you can order pizza and I can make vegan pasta,” Waverly listed, gesturing around the kitchen as Nicole stood at the doorway, smiling at Waverly’s naked form. “What?” 

“You’re so fucking cool,” Nicole said, smiling. Waverly flushed at the genuine affection in Nicole’s tone before turning back to the bowl of fruit that had been left on the counter earlier. Absently, Wavely popped a strawberry in her mouth and bit down, her eyes closing at the delicious taste and sensation. 

“Oh my God, that’s good,” Waverly said, reaching for another berry. Nicole chuckled and went to kiss Waverly’s temple. 

“Okay, I got an idea. If we’re really going to do the stoner experience there is one movie we have to watch…” Nicole said, plucking the chocolate out of the pantry. “And given that it’s been two hours we can try the other type if you want?” 

“It’s been two hours? Already?” Waverly asked, shocked. 

“Well, we may have gotten a bit carried away,” Nicole said, rubbing her nose along Waverly’s neck before kissing her shoulder. “Anyway, you down?” 

Waverly nodded. 

“What movie?” 

Fifteen minutes later, the two women sat on Nicole’s couch in a dark living room as hundreds of chocolates danced and slid across the screen to a happy soundtrack. 

“You promise you’ll hold my hand during the boat scene?” Waverly asked in a low voice as Nicole dragged hard on a joint before passing it. 

“I promise,” Nicole said, her breath held around a lungful of smoke as Charlie Bucket ran through town in his red sweater. On the coffee table before them Waverly had piled half the treats she had bought that afternoon and Nicole had put the stash of weed and papers off to the side where it could easily be thrown under the couch. “Willy Wonka is the only stoner movie you need. It’s got color, music, humor, and a good versus evil story. What more do you need?” 

“Good versus evil?” Waverly asked, handing back the joint. Nicole ashed in a shot glass before taking another hit. 

“You’ll see,” Nicole said, resting back against the couch cushion. 

Thirty minutes later, Waverly was shaking with giggles as Nicole pointed at the screen and yelled. 

“FUCK YOU, Grandpa Joe! Laying your punk ass in bed for twenty years and then you hop up to go party! Charlie has a golden ticket and you’re his plus one!” 

Waverly continued to giggle as she watched Nicole throw a strawberry into her mouth with a nod. 

“So, to be clear, in your mind the good versus evil story is Willy Wonka versus Grandpa Joe?” 

“Hell yeah! Watch; every time Charlie gets into shit it’s Grandpa Joe’s fault.” 

Sure enough, by the time the film had finished Nicole had convinced Waverly that Grandpa Joe was a “bag of dicks” and that Charlie should’ve taken his mom to the factory visit. Nicole had also convinced Waverly that they could safely try mixing the two strains with another joint and now the two women were laid out on Nicole’s rug, staring up at the ceiling while listening to music. 

“Hey, I got an idea…” Waverly said after a moment of quiet. 

“Does it involve hot chocolate and you writhing naked on my kitchen table, because if so, I’ve got one too,” Nicole asked with a wide smile. 

Waverly took a shuddering breath.

“Okay, now I have two ideas… But I think you’ll like this one. Come on, get up, we need to get dressed.” 

“What?? Boo!” Nicole protested but sat up to follow the now giddy Waverly. She had no idea what the smaller woman had planned but she knew enough to know to just follow her. They quickly pulled on their clothes from before, along with their shoes and coats, before Waverly led them out the front door and into the freezing night. “Jesus, it’s cold!” 

“Well, then you’ll just have to snuggle for warmth. Now, come on,” Waverly said, wrapping her arm around Nicole’s to guide her down the street. Nicole opened her mouth to ask what Waverly was playing at but stopped when she took in the night around them. 

Nicole’s cute street was silent as the craftsmen houses that lined the lane seemed to seethe with pride at their festive lights, inflatables and other Christmas decorations. The bright white snow reflected the reds, whites and greens, creating a shimmering kaleidoscope of light. A soft cloud of air escaped Nicole’s mouth as she looked around at the decked out street with new, and entirely baked, eyes. 

“Oh wow,” Nicole whispered before looking down at Waverly in her arms. “Beautiful.” 

Waverly grinned before stretching up to kiss Nicole’s cold nose. 

“I love walking at night during December. All the lights look so pretty,” Waverly said. “Since I moved back to the Homestead I haven’t really gotten a chance.” 

“Well, lead the way, Ms. Earp,” Nicole said, resting her hand on top of Waverly’s arm on her wrist. Waverly smiled and led Nicole down the street. 

Nicole walked silently, listening as Waverly quietly told her about all of the houses and all of their occupants. They both commented on the different lighting schemes and heartily agreed that Wynonna would stab any inflatable Santa they put on the Earp land. Nearly an hour later, they turned the corner to return to Nicole’s place, Waverly was lightly shivering in Nicole’s embrace but seemed not to notice as she burrowed against Nicole’s side. When Nicole pulled out her key to let them back into the house, Waverly rubbed her hands together harshly and blew into the palms. 

“You mentioned hot chocolate?” Waverly asked, teeth chattering. Nicole guided her inside with a smile. 

“Come here,” Nicole said, unzipping Waverly's coat to pull her body flush to Nicole’s, rubbing her hands up and down Waverly’s back before pulling back. “Let’s get you taken care of.” 

Waverly sank into one of Nicole’s dining chairs as Nicole bustled around the kitchen and quickly produced two mugs of hot chocolate, each with an iceberg of marshmallows breaking the surface. Nicole settled on the edge of the table and took a test swipe with her tongue to test the temperature of the liquid. Waverly saw the pink tip of Nicole’s tongue flick out and instantly felt her insides warm, despite having not tried any of her drink. Nicole glanced down and caught Waverly’s gaze with a smirk. 

“Yes, Ms. Earp?” Nicole drawled, taking a dainty sip of her cocoa. Waverly hastily took a careful sip of her drink, ducking her head with a flush. Nicole let out a low, rumbling laugh as she slid to the ground and reached out to brush Waverly’s hair off her shoulder. Waverly closed her eyes as Nicole pressed warm, chocolate smeared lips to her neck. “Mm, you feel warmer already.” 

“Y-Yep,” Waverly stuttered as Nicole took another sip of her drink before kissing behind Waverly’s ear, her hot tongue barely grazing Waverly’s earlobe. 

“Of course, in a survival situation, it’d be safest to get you out of your clothes…” Nicole breathed, backing away to sip her drink again, her eyes dancing over the rim of the mug. Waverly reached up and took the mug from Nicole, carefully setting it on the table next to hers before jumping to her feet and wrapping herself around Nicole. Nicole beamed down at her before allowing Wavely to yank her mouth to hers in a heated, sugary kiss. 

“You mentioned something about me writhing on a table?” Waverly asked after pulling away, her hands already working Nicole’s shirt up her abdomen. In response, Nicole tore her shirt off and whipped them around so that Waverly was seated on the surface of the table and Nicole was resting between her legs. Waverly hissed as cold fingers trailed up her sides and pulled off her shirt before tracing over her nipples. “Shit, cold!” 

“Sorry,” Nicole murmured, running her warm mouth over the clothed skin as her fingers pulled down Waverly’s jeans to puddle on the tile floor. Having already destroyed Waverly’s underwear, the primal part of Nicole delighted in seeing bare skin underneath Waverly’s jeans. “Fuck you’re so sexy.” 

“Says the woman kneeling in front of me,” Waverly said, combing her hands through Nicole’s hair as she settled on the floor. Nicole glanced up and grinned. 

“Yeah, she does say so,” Nicole replied before running her tongue through Waverly’s slit. “Mmm, you may want to hang on to something.” 

Waverly shook at the sound of Nicole throwing her words back at her as Nicole began her work in earnest. Every so often Nicole paused to take a quick sip of her hot chocolate, reveling in the way Waverly reacted to her hot tongue against her wet center. It did not take long for Nicole to fulfill her promise of having Waverly writhing and soon Waverly had both of her hands knotted into Nicole’s hair, screaming into the empty, echoey kitchen. 

“YES!” Waverly finally shouted before slumping down over the edge of the table, her fingers still wreathed in Nicole’s hair. She relaxed her hold after a long breath, allowing Nicole to stand between her shaking thighs and kiss her mouth deeply. 

“Feeling warmer, Baby?” Nicole asked, taking Waverly’s hands in her own. Waverly nodded, unable to talk. “Come on, there’s one more thing we gotta do before our stoner adventure ends.” 

“What’s that?” Waverly asked, her voice thick with fatigue. 

Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s warm chest as Nicole’s left arm held her back to Nicole’s chest under the water and multitudes of bubbles. In Nicole’s right hand there was a joint that she was being very careful to keep dry as she puffed at it and handed it to Waverly. 

“This is so nice, Baby,” Waverly sighed, exhaling the smoke so that it mixed with the steam rising above the tub. 

“Mmm-hmm. My favorite was always when my parents would be gone all Saturday and I could lounge in the bubbles for hours,” Nicole said, leaning back against the tub, her hair messily piled on top of her head. “Of course, inevitably I would wait too long to air out the bathroom and I’d get caught every time but before then it was always glorious.” 

Waverly laughed at the image of a young Nicole hustling to hide her high before taking another drag. Her brain felt weightless and absolutely calm and she felt as though she could close her eyes and everything would be just fine. She must have said that aloud because Nicole quickly pressed a kiss to her temple and told her that she was right. 

They laid in the tub for a long time, periodically adding more hot water and bubbles as they simply soaked in the water and held each other, quietly talking. By the time they got out, both of them were fully pruned and pink skinned but absolutely bonelessly relaxed. Once again, they flopped on the mattress but instead of falling into a knot of passion, they simply slid under the covers and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

***** 

“So how was the crazy date night?” Jeremy asked from his spot at the Homestead kitchen table as Waverly unloaded groceries from their weekly trip. Waverly’s head had been in a cabinet when Jeremy posed his question, and the resulting crack of her skull against wood could be felt throughout the room.

“Son of a bitch!” Waverly yelled, rubbing the top of her head with a wince. 

“What happened?” Wynonna called from the stairs. 

“Waverly concussed herself when I asked about her date with Nicole; what the hell did you two DO?” Jeremy asked, turning to face Waverly with a mix of awe and fear. 

“N-nothing,” Waverly stuttered, still rubbing her head as she wandered to the fridge to get an ice pack. Finding nothing suitable, she grabbed a frozen can of margarita mix and held it to her scalp, hissing. “Jeremy, put ice packs on our list for next week, please.” 

“Ooh and tequila,” Wynonna said, snatching the frozen can from Waverly’s grasp. 

“Hey!” Waverly slapped at Wynonna’s hand. 

“Quit it and hold still,” Wynonna snapped, grasping Waverly’s head in her hands to look at the bump. “You’re fine. It’s not even bleeding.” Wynonna lowered her eyes to meet Wavery’s gaze with a suspicious look. “But seriously, what the hell did you two do? It’s not like you girls are shy about who is sticking what where.”

“WYNONNA!” Waverly yelled.

“Baby girl, I cannot express to you how thin these fucking walls are, if you’re going to ask your girlfriend to fuck you harder I can’t unhear that shit,” Wynonna sighed as Jeremy broke into a hacking coughing fit. “Which definitely begs the question of what kinky shit did you two do over Boxing Day if you’d rather beat your head in than talk about it…” 

“Who said we did anything kinky?” Waverly asked, willing herself not to imagine the red hand prints on her ass the following day. 

“Who indeed?” Wynonna asked before looking at Jeremy. “She hasn’t caved to you either?”

“No, all I know is that she bought enough snacks to fill a daycare and then acted like Nicole was PMSing but she was a week early,” Jeremy shrugged. Wynonna and Waverly exchanged a horrified look before glaring over at Jeremy. “What?” Jeremy squeaked, suddenly understanding what a rabbit must feel like just before he spots two she-wolves. 

“You track our cycles?!” Wynonna shrieked. 

“Yeah, you don’t?” Jeremy asked, still an octave too high. 

“Why? So you can pull some misogynistic bullshit when it’s that time of the month?!” Wynonna yelled. 

“No! It’s so if you guys go on mission or get hurt or something we can be prepared!” Jeremy yelled, hands up. “I promise no one else knows; not even Doc.” 

“Actually, Doc knowing when you’re on your period may be a blessing for all of us…” Waverly muttered. Wynonna smacked the bump on her head. “SHIT!” 

“In any case,” Jeremy continued, “Wynonna, it’s none of our business what Waverly and Nicole-”

“Shut the fuck up, Chetri,” Wynonna interrupted before grabbing Waverly by the hair and twisting harshly. “Tell me or I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Clearly you’re not listening too hard if you think pulling my hair is a bad thing,” Waverly smirked. 

“AHH!” Wynonna jumped backwards, as if burned. “Fuck! It’s no fun when you like it!” 

“Au contraire, mon sœur,” Waverly winked. “It’s much, much more fun when you do.” 

“I hate you so fucking much,” Wynonna gagged as Waverly skipped through the kitchen. “Ugh, what the HELL could they have done; they literally have no shame, the adorable fucks.”

“I don’t know, Wynonna. If I didn’t know any better from the number of snacks she bought, I’d say she was high but there’s no way,” Jeremy said. Wynonna froze, her blue eyes going round in absolute delight. 

“OH MY GOD,” Wynonna sprinted through the kitchen and up the stairs. “YOU TWO SMOKED AND POKED!” 

Waverly came rushing down the attic stairs, meeting Wynonna on the landing, her eyes wild with fear and anger. 

“Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up!” Waverly said, poking Wynonna hard in the chest with each repetition as Wynonna hopped up and down in glee. 

“You HAUGHT BOXED!” Wynonna giggled, leaning back against the wall as Waverly continued to pummel her arms and shoulders. “You… you… oh GOD there HAS to be more jokes here, come on!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Wynonna!” Waverly yelled one last time. “Do you know what kind of trouble Nicole could get into?”

“Yeah, none. The shit is legal in Canada my dude. Which reminds me, are you holding? Because I could totally get down on -”

“Shut the fuck up, Wy!” Waverly sighed, finally dropping her hands. “And go get your own, you can literally just go to a store.” 

“Yeah, yeah… But seriously, that’s it? You two got high and fucked?” Wynonna asked. Waverly ducked her head before nodding once. “After all the kinky shit I’ve heard and weird shit I have NO idea about scattered in your room THAT is the thing you were worried about?” 

“What shit have you seen in my room? What are you doing in my room? Don’t go in my room,” Waverly asked in a rush. 

“One, breathe Baby Girl. Two, remind me never to go looking in your dresser for clean socks again and we’ll leave it at that.” 

“Oh God…” Waverly’s eyes closed as she pictured her sock drawer, stuffed with fuzzy warm colorful socks… and a rather nice black leather harness… Luckily none of the toys were stored alongside it but little was left to the imagination about its purpose. “You really can’t tell anyone, Wy.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just fucking with you. It’s not fair that Haught-shot gets all the fun,” Wynonna grinned as Waverly reached out and smacked the back of her head. “And Jeremy isn’t going to tell anyone either, RIGHT JEREMY?!” Wynonna yelled down the stairs. 

“RIGHT!” Jeremy called back. 

“Now, please tell me that Haught-shit is less uptight when she’s high,” Wynonna said, draping her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and pulling her towards her. Waverly groaned and allowed Wynonna to hug her before following her down the stairs. 

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing… she definitely gets the munchies…” Waverly said in a low, provocative tone. 

“Oh. Gross, Waves,” Wynonna shivered as Waverly laughed darkly. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Come on, Sis, you were so eager to hear all about it!” Waverly said, chasing after Wynonna through the Homestead. 

“Shut the fuck up, Waves! Or I swear to God, the next time Henry comes over-”

“Henry is a gentleman and would never-” Waverly countered, “Nicole, on the other hand, is anything but that…” 

“Got it. Thanks. No more sex talk until Mommy gets her bottle,” Wynonna said, upending a bottle of whiskey for a deep drink. “And tell Haught-wing not to let you corrupt her anymore with your kinky ass, I’m not an idiot, you’re the freaky one here.” 

“I think we take turns on that one,” Waverly smirked, taking the bottle from Wynonna to take a deep sip.


End file.
